


Concepciones de un Soberbio

by PoppiesForYourHeart



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppiesForYourHeart/pseuds/PoppiesForYourHeart
Summary: Vacío.Eso podría describir perfectamente cómo se había sentido cuando dejó a Alexander Hamilton al terminar aquella discusión. Era un hueco en su interior que no tiene forma, color o aroma, simplemente estaba ahí, ocupando un espacio inexistente de su ser. ¿Era tristeza? No. ¿Molestia quizás? Tampoco. Sólo era una incomodidad que lo tenía profundamente marcado desde aquél día.Era frustrante.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Kudos: 7





	Concepciones de un Soberbio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este escrito es del 2017, justo después de que Burr tuviese una acalorada discusión con Hamilton terminando su relación por los estigmas que cargan de la sociedad. Son pensamientos que llegaron a partir de la enorme cantidad de ideas que le invadieron tras su indecisión con Alexander, lo cual dio como resultado esta reflexión.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten, de antemano lamento cualquier error que encuentren. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.

Vacío.

Eso podría describir perfectamente cómo se había sentido cuando dejó a Alexander Hamilton al terminar aquella discusión. Era un hueco en su interior que no tiene forma, color o aroma, simplemente estaba ahí, ocupando un espacio inexistente de su ser. ¿Era tristeza? No. ¿Molestia quizás? Tampoco. Sólo era una incomodidad que lo tenía profundamente marcado desde **aquél** día.

_Era frustrante._

Él siempre ha sido un hombre de lógica, no se dejaba guiar por nada más que su raciocinio y conocimiento, porque es lo real, lo palpable, lo que se puede demostrar y de lo que está seguro que no va a cambiar.

Se preparó, estudió y se esforzó para llegar a donde estaba en ese momento, pasó por incontables situaciones donde estuvo a punto de morir, y seguía ahí, respirando. Él siempre había podido lidiar con cada obstáculo que la vida le había puesto en frente, con cada reto por más difícil que fuera lo debía superar, siempre ha intentado ser fuerte y no caer, aunque ha caído más veces de lo que aceptaría.

_Es un ser humano privilegiado._

_Con virtudes y defectos._

_No es perfecto._

Pero hay **alguien** , un ente que está a la par con él o incluso más, un privilegiado como él, a quien había conocido a la tierna edad de 20 años. Era un joven lleno de ideas y ansias de hacer un cambio, un simple huérfano hijo de una prostituta que había emigrado a Estados Unidos en busca de algo más, un luchador de sus ideales, y que no había dejado que su pasado lo acechara de forma negativa. Porque así es la vida, uno tiene que salir adelante a pesar de todo, y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda cambiar el destino. Si pasa es por algo y él es un ferviente creyente de ese hecho, porque por algo seguía ahí, había una causa para que siguiera con vida y pensaba aprovechar esa oportunidad. _Alexander Hamilton_ era el culpable de que se sintiera así de vacío, porque era una sensación familiar, una que tuvo en su interior desde que era un infante.

Desde ese día, el día en el que todo había **terminado** para que él pudiese pensar adecuadamente, es que sus miradas no volvieron a encontrarse en el Congreso ni fuera en las calles, y cuando lo hacían los desviaban a la vez. Su trato era frío y evitaban encontrarse en los pasillos, era tal y como había dicho Hamilton; actuar como si estuviera muerto. Y lo intentaba, deseaba olvidar su existencia en esos pocos momentos para concentrarse en su trabajo y sumirse en una terrible lucha interna al llegar a casa. ¿Pero saben? Era complicado, simplemente no podía salir de su vida así después de tantos años conviviendo.

_Era su maldito orgullo lo que no dejaba que avanzara._

Cuando llegaba a casa y se preparaba para dormir, pasaba incontables horas que debería aprovechar en descansar, pero no lo hacía, en vez de eso se quedaba pensando en Hamilton y lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se ponía a analizar profundamente sobre su sentir hacia él y lo que le había provocado hasta ahora. Porque le importaba, era un interés completamente diferente al de su yo del pasado, donde sólo lo veía como una molestia a pesar de ser su tutor, su amigo, para pasar a ser su amante.

Alexander invade sus pensamientos, aunque desde hace bastante ya lo tenía completamente abrumado, porque no era mentira lo que le había dicho el día en el que **aceptó** , un tanto confuso, a ser su pareja; no paraba de pensar en él. Siempre había un momento del día en el que su rostro aparecía en su mente y pasaba horas intentando hallarse un sentido a su forma de actuar.

No debería ser así, nunca fue algo normal, sólo pasaba y él no quería profundizar más sobre ello. ¿Y saben por qué? Por miedo a descubrir lo que habría detrás de todo eso. Era algo que no deseaba saber, era la primera vez que realmente ansiaba quedarse en la ignorancia total para no quebrar su alma.

_Aquella sociedad estaba maldita._

Es por esa razón que seguía tan indeciso, es por eso que necesitaba tiempo para cubrir todos aquellos huecos que le preocupaban, necesitaba encontrar su momento para actuar, necesitaba estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él y que no fuese una ilusión que su propia mente trastornada le quisiera hacer creer.

_No quiere lastimar… no más._

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si dejara su orgullo de lado y mirara a Alexander Hamilton como era, tan sólo quizás podría darse una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para conocerlo realmente, y ser consciente de que realmente puede crear un futuro con él a pesar de todas las dificultades que tendrían que sobrellevar.

_Pero no lo sabía, no quería verlo, no quería darse cuenta de que era posible._

Lo único que queda es **esperar** , como siempre lo ha hecho, **esperar** por su momento, **esperar** a ver qué es lo que ocurriría con aquello que ellos mismos han creado.

_¿Podrá cambiar su concepción sobre Alexander Hamilton o seguirá cargando con todos aquellos estigmas que la misma época le han clavado en su persona?_

…


End file.
